


Навстречу судьбе

by Anonymous



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: F/M, Romance, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Одна из многочисленных поездок сыновей Эльронда. Которая закончилась для одного из близнецов совсем не так, как должна была...Небольшое дополнение к раннее опубликованному макси и его продолжению.





	1. Отшельница

**Author's Note:**

> Расширенная версия того, о чём упоминается в главах 15-16 истории "Когда прольётся свет звезды" 
> 
> Ну и, надеюсь, это дополнение добавит ясности и тому, что описано в продолжении "Пока сияет звезда" 
> 
> Собственно, это ответ на часто задаваемый мне вопрос: "Как же всё случилось и почему именно так?.." 
> 
> В первой главе я постаралась максимально дословно следовать тому, что уже было известно читателям.  
> Но надеюсь, что мне удалось сделать эту историю вполне самостоятельной и понятной даже тем, кто не читал больше ничего.

_3009 год третьей эпохи  
Митлонд _

  
      Синяя гладь моря сияла в лучах утреннего солнца ослепительными бликами. Переливалась, волновалась и мерно вздыхала. Лениво облизывала скользкие камни гавани, щекотала бока рыбацких лодок, ласкала изящные изгибы огромных белопарусных кораблей и стремилась заглянуть бесконечными волнами в разрыв высоких скал, прикрывающих вход в бухту. Чтобы затем расплескаться по ним солёными брызгами, так и не добравшись до сероватой гальки, устилавшей прибрежную полосу.  
      Владыка Митлонда знал — усилия волн пропадут даром. Ничто не повредит великолепные творения рук его мастеров, чуть покачивающиеся у причалов и отвечающие лёгким скрипом на призывные крики чаек. Скоро, совсем скоро предстоит им расправить крылья-паруса и выйди в свой последний путь, простившись с берегом гаваней навсегда. Однажды это произойдёт, но пока… Пока что они по-прежнему будут ждать тех, кто решится искать другой судьбы за границами незримых вод.  
      Вдохнув полной грудью горьковато-свежий вкус моря, владыка Кирдан отвернулся от высокого стрельчатого окна и обратил взгляд на сидящих в его доме гостей. Темноволосые, ясноглазые, гордые, схожие как два звёздных луча... И так напоминающие их отца в годы юности — когда ещё не легли на его плечи все тяготы забот о доверившемся ему народе, а тень воспоминаний не поселилась в глубине глаз вечно-сумрачной дымкой.  
      Братья-близнецы взирали на старого мастера с одинаковым выражением на лицах — выжидающе, пытливо и напряжённо. Но что им отвечать?..  
      — Давно ушли те времена, когда подобные вопросы можно было решить здесь, мои друзья, — со вздохом произнёс Кирдан. — Давно уже нет здесь никакой силы, способной противиться наступающей тьме. И давным-давно уже наши взоры обращены на закат, а силы направлены на то, чтобы дать возможность тем, кто этого хочет, покинуть сумрачные берега. Это наша жизнь, наша цель. И нас осталось слишком мало, чтобы сделать что-либо ещё. Усилий нашей стражи едва хватает на то, чтобы защитить творения наших рук. Это наш долг. И мы выполним его до конца. Если у народа эльдар не останется больше надежды, придёт черёд действовать нам. — Он медленно обвёл взглядом молчаливо сидящих близнецов и веско договорил: — Когда придёт время, гавани встретят эльдар. И мы покинем эти земли только тогда, когда наши корабли примут последнего из них. Это мой ответ. И ваш отец знает о нём. Ничего иного я не могу вам сказать...  
      Братья слаженно встали и склонили головы в почтительном поклоне. Владыка ответил им тем же. А затем повёл рукой в сторону распахнутого окна:  
      — Задержитесь ненадолго, друзья мои. Я приготовлю послания, да и среди наших эльдар найдутся те, кто пожелает передать вести в ваши земли. Если это не затруднит вас.  
      Близнецы улыбнулись, постепенно оставляя официально-церемонный настрой под тёплым взглядом голубых глаз среброволосого тэлери, и согласно кивнули. Дружно, одновременно — в который раз порадовав владыку-корабела, как делали всегда, с самого первого визита к этим землям.  
 _Юность и жизнь... Как мало их осталось среди остывающего народа на покрытых тенью берегах..._  
  
  
      Утро и день братья провели в гаванях, вместе с рыбаками рассекая тихие воды до прикрывающих бухту скал, слушая чаек и глотая солёное дыхание моря. Возвратившись к ночи в дом владыки и принимая послания для эльдар Имладриса и отца, они с удовольствием приняли и приглашение задержаться до утра. И ночь на утёсе над мерцающими огнями дремлющего Митлонда прибавилась в их бесконечной памяти к ещё многим таким же — тихим и сладким, пропахшим солью, фруктами и водорослями. С сиянием серебра в томно вздыхающих водах и шорохом гальки на серых берегах.  
      Уезжали они на рассвете, оставив в гаванях свой отряд. Уезжали вдвоём, как всегда. Исполнить небольшое поручение, жест доброй воли по отношению к недавнему гостю Имладриса из сурового Мирквуда, браннону Сигильтауру, и его семье, разбросанной от моря до Туманного хребта по землям Эриадора.  
      Их путь лежал немного дальше Митлонда, вдоль побережья на юг, к затерянным у самых отрогов Синих гор безымянным поселениям, где ещё селились эльдар, упрямо цепляющиеся за эти берега и не желающие до самого конца покидать угасающий мир.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Тихое, немногим более десятка домов, поселение раскинулось в небольшой долине по левую руку от прибрежной дороги на полпути от Митлонда до Харлонда. С высоты дороги оно напоминало ухоженный парк — уютные двухэтажные дома, яркие пятна цветущих клумб, жёлтые и белые дорожки, беседки, скамейки, фонтаны, кристально-синие пруды и искусно укрытые в завесах зелени мастерские, конюшни и хозяйственные дворы.  
      Поселение казалось безжизненным и необитаемым — оставив позади почти половину главной улицы, братья не встретили ни единой живой души ни в пределах ажурных оград, ни в тени аллей. Недолго поколебавшись, близнецы свернули к первой попавшейся калитке, спешились и, беспрепятственно войдя в усаженный дубами двор, постучали в тяжёлые входные двери двухэтажного дома с небольшими башенками на торцах.  
      — Могу я вам чем-то помочь? — раздался у них за спиной мелодичный голос, заставив резко напрячься и разом обернуться.  
      В тени увитой зеленью мастерской стояла под навесом изящная дева в рабочей одежде, вытирая руки и с интересом разглядывая нежданных гостей. Подвинув на столе какой-то инструмент, она смахнула что-то на пол, отряхнула рукав голубой туники, одёрнула полы кожаной безрукавки и провела ладонями по волосам, проверяя, не выбились ли золотистые пряди из тугого узла на затылке.  
      — Чем я могу вам помочь? — повторила она свой вопрос, обращая на близнецов чуть растерянный взгляд огромных глаз — пронзительно-синих, как воды залитого солнцем моря.  
      — Мы ищем бренниль Мэллерин, — поклонился один из братьев, приветствуя эллет. — Не подскажешь ли, где её дом?  
      — У нас для неё вести от родных, — спохватился вслед за ним и второй, склоняя голову в приветствии, но всё же успев заметить удивление на лице синеглазой девы и что-то неуловимо-знакомое в плавных движениях и гордом повороте её головы.  
      — Я Мэллерин, — эллет приблизилась к близнецам и настежь распахнула входные двери. — Маэ гованнен, мэллин. Сыновья владыки Эльронда всегда желанные гости в этом доме.  
      — Разве мы встречались? — быстро переспросил один из братьев. Второй удивлённо молчал.  
      — Нет, эрниль Эльрондион, раньше наши пути никогда не пересекались, — мягко улыбнулась эллет, приглашая братьев в дом. — Но я часто бывала в Имладрисе. И не так уж много среди нашего народа близнецов, схожих с его владыкой.  
      — Моё имя Эльрохир, — снова поклонился один из гостей. — Моего брата зовут Элладан.  
      Дева снова улыбнулась, внимательно вглядываясь в лица на первый взгляд неразличимых гостей:  
      — Мне известны ваши имена. И я постараюсь не ошибаться, хоть это и нелегко. Проходите, прошу вас, — повторила она. — Мы поговорим за обедом. Вы сможете отдохнуть с дороги, а я тем временем переоденусь.  
      Братья расступились, пропуская эллет. Она первой прошла в дом мимо них и остановилась за порогом.  
      — Гостевые комнаты там, — взмахом изящной руки она указала на правую от входной двери башенку, где находилась винтовая лестница на второй этаж. — Пойдёмте, я вас провожу.  
      Сыновья владыки последовали за ней, разглядывая убранство незнакомого дома. Великолепные мозаичные полы из цветного дерева, резные панели стен, шёлковые гобелены в простенках между окнами, витражные вставки на внутренних дверях и даже небольшой фонтанчик у стены в главной зале. Роскошью этот затерянный на краю мира дом отнюдь не уступал самым изысканным жилищам эльдар по обе стороны Хитаэглир.  
      Запоздало вспомнив, кем являются хозяева этого места, сыновья Эльронда отбросили удивление и поспешили вверх по лестнице за гостеприимной девой.  
      Наверху эллет остановилась. Являя разительный контраст с окружающей роскошью простотой одежды, она держалась с удивительным достоинством, ничуть не стесняясь ни высоких гостей, ни их запылённых одежд, ни темнеющего у своей шеи грязного пятна. Она пахла огнём. Странной смесью запахов раскалённого металла, горящего дерева и углей. А на кожаной безрукавке виднелись прожжённые точки и уже, по-видимому, не смываемая гарь.  
      — Вы можете отдохнуть здесь, — указала эллет на первую же дверь за лестницей. — Комната готова. Но если подождёте, я приготовлю по комнате каждому из вас.  
      — Не стоит беспокоиться, бренниль Мэллерин, — в один голос отказались близнецы, заставив деву невольно улыбнуться.  
      — Ваших лошадей я отведу сейчас в конюшню, — она взмахнула рукой в сторону окна, где сразу за мастерской виднелась ещё одна зелёная крыша. — А через час будет обед. Думаю, нам будет удобнее в беседке на другой стороне двора.  
      — Благодарю, — склонил голову Эльрохир, — но...  
      — Но мы лучше сами отведём коней, — закончил за него Элладан.  
      — Как пожелаете, — снова улыбнулась она. Сделав по коридору второго этажа несколько шагов, дева внезапно остановилась и повернулась к гостям. — Зовите меня просто Мэллерин, — добавила она.  
      И в этот миг она разительно напомнила братьям свою мать, Элириэль — не улыбкой, совершенно не такой как у вспыльчивой и неудержимой Эль, не внешностью и не сказанными словами. А какой-то неуловимой ноткой, прозвучавшей в голосе, поворотом головы и сверкнувшей в глазах уверенностью, словно она не просила, а отдавала приказ.  
      — А я уж было подумал, что мы ошиблись домом, — вполголоса пробормотал Эльрохир. Элладан улыбнулся — кроме брата более никто не мог видеть так ясно его мысли, и никто не умел в нужный момент подобрать более верных слов...  
      По лицу Мэллерин на мгновение скользнуло недоумение, но она быстро справилась с ним и приветливо произнесла:  
      — Отдыхайте. Обед будет ждать вас в беседке через час.  
  
  
      Спустя час все трое сидели в тени полога зелёных гибких лоз, усеянных крошечными цветами-звёздочками. Братья откровенно наслаждались отдыхом и удобством плетёных белых кресел, не уставая любоваться изумительной красотой ухоженного сада. И не меньшей красотой гостеприимной хозяйки — сменив рабочую одежду на тонкое платье из переливчатой голубой ткани, она с задумчивым видом читала доставленное братьями письмо, сидя чуть поодаль от стола и едва заметно покачивая виднеющейся из-под платья туфелькой. Косые лучи солнца проглядывали сквозь густую листву растущих вдоль аллеи дубов, и в их свете хрупкая фигурка эллет со спадающими за спину золотыми волосами казалась призраком, сотканным из света, золота и небесной лазури — невесомым, нереальным и прекрасным.  
      Закончив читать, Мэллерин отложила письмо.  
      — Благодарю вас, — произнесла она, бросая быстрые взгляды на приближающийся закат. — Вы проделали долгий путь. Надеюсь, не только это послание привело вас из дома в эти земли?  
      — Нет, не только, — отозвался Эльрохир. — Мы доставляли в Митлонд послания отца.  
      — И я взялся передать сообщение от лорда Сигильтаура для его дочери, — добавил Элладан.  
      — А затем от неё — мне? — закончила за него эллет.  
      Элладан кивнул в ответ, невольно любуясь её мягкой улыбкой. Старшая внучка мирквудского лорда ничем сейчас не походила ни на деда, ни на отца, ни даже на мать, кроме цвета волос. И в то же время в ней по-прежнему ощущалось какое-то семейное сходство со всеми родичами сразу — словно именно в ней природа решила соединить всю мягкость, нежность, ласку и тепло, взятое у остальных.  
      — Прошу меня простить, я покину вас, — дева поднялась и направилась к дому. — Время к закату, а мне нужно собраться в дорогу.  
      — В дорогу? — удивлённо переспросил Эльрохир. — Ехать... куда?  
      — Моя семья нуждается во мне, — обернулась к нему Мэллерин. — Не время сидеть в стороне. Я им нужна.  
      Братья недоумённо переглянулись.  
      Старый дом у полуразрушенного Зелёного тракта, далеко к северу от обжитых земель людей, где некоторое время назад поселились отец, мать и сестра Мэллерин и где часто находили убежище патрулирующие Форност дунэдайн, меньше всего походил на место, где смогла бы жить эта хрупкая утончённая эллет. Явно привыкшая к роскоши и уюту тихого, словно вынесенного за границу времени поселения — без призраков войны, без горестей, без утрат.  
      — Мэллерин, а тебе известно, где сейчас живёт твоя семья? — осторожно поинтересовался Элладан, не желая обидеть деву недоверием, но в то же время даже не представляя её в ином окружении.  
      — Конечно, — удивилась она и снова остановилась. — Что заставляет вас думать, что ко мне не доходят вести от них?  
      — Может быть то, что они ведут иную жизнь? — ответил за брата Эльрохир. — И тот дом даже отдалённо не похож на это, — взмахом руки он обвёл роскошный, утопающий в цветах сад.  
      От его слов новая улыбка расцвела на нежных губах эллет.  
      — Не тревожься, эрниль Эльрохир, — она откинула за спину длинный локон волос и снова направилась к дому. — Я не раз бывала там и знаю, чего можно ждать.  
      — Зови меня просто Эльрохир, — поправил он её и бросил на брата слегка растерянный взгляд.  
      — Мы проводим тебя, — решительно поднялся из-за стола Элладан. И быстро добавил, опасаясь возражений приостановившейся у порога дома эллет: — Это не составит для нас труда. Мы возвращаемся домой, и наш путь лежит в том же направлении. — Он нахмурился, но договорил: — Когда мы прибыли в дом, где живут твои родные, ваша мать сказала, что они с супругом должны вскоре уезжать. Поначалу она хотела отправить с нами твою сестру сюда. Затем передумала... И... В общем, это не наше дело. Но если ты так решила, то нам с братом будет спокойнее, если ты благополучно доберёшься к родне.  
      Мэллерин усмехнулась.  
      — Не стоит обо мне волноваться, эрниль Элладан, — ответила она. — Поверь, мне достаточно хорошо известны те места, чтобы благополучно не заблудиться в полях и холмах.  
      — Холмы — не единственная опасность, которая стережёт путников за границами обжитых земель. Да и в границах тоже. Особенно если... — Элладан осёкся, не договорив под удивлённым взглядом синих глаз.  
      Улыбка Мэллерин становилась всё ярче и выразительнее, и в конце концов она не сдержалась и рассмеялась. Мелодичный перелив рассыпался по саду, вызвав в мыслях братьев воспоминания о солнечных бликах на поверхности воды.  
      — Особенно, если они путницы, ты хотел сказать, — произнесла она. — Повторюсь, вы напрасно обо мне тревожитесь. Но мне приятно ваше общество. И я не стану отказываться от твоего предложения, эрниль Элладан, раз уж эта поездка никого не обременит.  
      Повернувшись, она исчезла за порогом дома в облаке голубого шёлка и золотом сиянии волос.  
      — Просто Элладан, — успел произнести ей вслед сын владыки Имладриса.  
      Эльрохир, тоже вставший из-за стола, подошёл к брату и положил ему руку на плечо, привлекая внимание:  
      — Похоже, нас ждёт нелёгкий путь назад, тор.  
      Элладан оторвал взгляд от скрывшейся в доме Мэллерин и сокрушённо покачал головой в ответ:  
      — Ты можешь себе представить её там?  
      — Нет, Элладан. Но тебе не кажется, что её семье это видней? И не наше дело вмешиваться...  
      — Ты прав, брат, — помедлив, отозвался Элладан, вспоминая недавний разговор с Элириэль, матерью эллет. — Ведь не сошла же с ума её мать...  
      — Вот этого я как раз и не стал бы с уверенностью отрицать, — рассмеялся Эльрохир и ободряюще хлопнул брата по плечу. — Идём, надо напоить коней.  
      Элладан невесело усмехнулся старой шутке и направился за братом в конюшню. Но всё же до самой ночи не мог он отделаться от тревожных мыслей, укоров совести и недовольства собой. И уже не раз успел пожалеть о брошенных полушутя словах при виде спора Эль с младшей дочерью: «Не заставляй меня силой везти в Митлонд твою дочь...»  
      Кто знает, не оброни он тогда этих слов... Может быть, было бы проще. И тогда уж точно не пришлось бы сейчас давить переживания и сомнения, проделывая обратный путь к старому дому у глухой дороги. Но уже с другой дочерью упрямых эльдар...  
      Которая, похоже, даже не представляет, что за жизнь её ждёт вдали от привычной роскоши и удобств, среди безлюдных полей и холмов у глухого тракта в окружении древних руин.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
      Утро нового дня обещало ясный день. Хоть спустившийся ночью с гор туман и расползался между домов посёлка густыми молочно-белыми клубами, но небо было чистым, а прохладный ещё воздух звенел от птичьих трелей.  
      Сыновья владыки рано покинули гостевую комнату и спустились вниз, едва край неба забрезжил рассветными красками. И застали во дворе уже полностью готовую к путешествию хозяйку дома — Мэллерин стояла у калитки двора и тихо говорила о чём-то с парой эльдар по другую сторону ограды. Одета она была в невзрачные коричневые одежды, а роскошные волосы, сияющие золотом вчера в лучах заката — снова собраны в тугой узел на затылке. Заслышав открывающуюся дверь дома, она обернулась, приветливо улыбнулась и помахала появившимся на пороге дома близнецам. Собеседники Мэллерин — светловолосый эллон и его подруга с поразительно-ясными серыми глазами — согласно кивнули и вежливо ответили на приветствие близнецов. Эллет обняла Мэллерин на прощание, что-то шепнула на ухо и под руку со спутником ушла по направлению к соседнему дому.  
      Мэллерин поплотнее завернулась в широкий поношенный дорожный плащ, из-под которого виднелись лишь высокие шнурованные сапоги, и поспешила за мастерские к конюшне. Вскоре она вернулась, ведя в поводу оседланного тонконогого гнедого жеребца с заплетённой в косички гривой и на ходу прикрепляя к поясу увесистый кошель.  
      Эльрохир слегка удивился. Размещая вчера в конюшне своих лошадей, братья успели полюбоваться и на хозяйских скакунов — роскошных, ухоженных, явно резвых. Этот конь не выделялся среди них ни красотой, ни ростом, ни силой. И глядя на то, как хозяйка с любовью погладила его морду, подводя к крыльцу, братья невольно озадачились таким выбором.  
      — Мы можем ехать, — произнесла Мэллерин, остановившись у сложенных на крыльце вещей: ещё один старый плащ, потрепанный дорожный мешок, несколько сумок поменьше, какие-то свёртки и кожаные скатки. — Будет лучше, если мы выедем прямо сейчас и позавтракаем уже в Митлонде. У меня там есть незаконченные дела, мне понадобится немного времени...  
      Произнося эти слова, она виновато взглянула на молчаливых гостей. Близнецы, слегка ошеломлённые её скоростью сборов, напором и уверенностью, поспешили выразить согласие, и Эльрохир направился к конюшне за лошадьми. Элладан наклонился за одной из сумок, помогая хозяйке закрепить вещи у седла, и невольно удивлённо хмыкнул — сумка была тяжёлой. Намного тяжелее, чем можно было ожидать...  
      — Это мои заказы, — снова заговорила Мэллерин, заметив его удивление. — Я оружейник. — Она затянула последний ремень на поклаже и одобрительно похлопала по шее даже не шелохнувшегося коня. — Мне нужно будет посетить несколько мастерских в Митлонде, отдать готовую работу и закончить некоторые дела. Это не займёт много времени, я вас не задержу, — с ноткой извинений в голосе произнесла она. — Но я не знаю, когда смогу снова вернуться сюда, и не хочу оставлять всё просто так...  
      — Всё в порядке, Мэллерин, — с трудом скрывая растущее изумление, отозвался Элладан. — Мы поедем так, как будет удобнее тебе.  
      Эллет улыбнулась — словно солнце выглянуло из-за туч.  
      — Мне удобнее было бы ехать напрямик через земли эдайн вдоль Восточного тракта, — ответила она. — Но с вами это затруднительно. А ведь где-то есть ещё и ваш отряд? Разве не так? Меньше всего мне нужен подобный эскорт и чрезмерное внимание любопытных горожан.  
      — Мы отправим отряд к Амон Сул за сведениями от дунэдайн, — отозвался Эльрохир, подводя своего коня и коня Элладана. — И поедем так, как пожелает госпожа.  
      Мэллерин на миг опешила от его слов, наверняка в глубине души рассчитывая всё же избавиться от добровольных провожатых, а затем звонко рассмеялась:  
      — Даже если и так, всё равно... Даже самый захудалый пропойца, не первый день набирающийся в дешёвой таверне, не примет вас за эдайн.  
      — А что с нами не так? — Эльрохир переглянулся с братом и с вызовом приподнял бровь. — Неужели эллет считает, что мы никогда не видели как выглядят и ведут себя люди этих земель?  
      Мэллерин посерьёзнела и медленно оглядела с ног до головы обоих братьев, остановив внимание на превосходных доспехах работы эльдар, гербовых лобных повязках, удерживающих длинные волосы, и серебристо мерцающих глазах.  
      — Эллет не настолько наивна или глупа. Но эллет желает быть незаметной в этом пути. Вы же... Вы слишком отличаетесь от эдайн, чтобы в таком виде незаметно пересечь их земли, — она вздохнула и чуть улыбнулась, скрашивая сказанные слова. — А большинство жителей тех земель — это не привычные вам следопыты-дунэдайн. После Митлонда мы заедем в небольшое поселение наугрим к северу отсюда и купим там для вас хотя бы плащи. И нет, ни свой старый плащ, ни плащ отца я вам не дам, — уже откровенно смеялась эллет, предвидя любые отговорки и слова. — Предложить сыновьям владыки ношеный дорожный плащ — это было бы слишком! Даже для нас...  
      С этими словами она ловко вскочила в седло, и Эльрохир успел заметить у её пояса под распахнувшейся от резкого движения полой великолепный тонкий клинок с изящной рукояткой, украшенной серебряными виноградными листьями и гроздьями синих сапфиров.  
      — Поехали, мэллин нин. — Разобрав поводья, дева бросила на тихий дом прощальный взгляд. — Путь неблизкий, а солнце уже встало.  
      Она шагом направилась по дорожке к калитке.  
      — Мэллерин, погоди, — окликнул её Элладан. — Ты просто так здесь всё оставишь? А как же дом?  
      — И конюшня, — уловил мысли брата Эльрохир.  
      — За всем здесь присмотрят Асгарсул и Лумрениэль. До возвращения кого-либо из нас.  
      Она выехала на улицу и придержала калитку, пропуская близнецов.  
      Элладан и Эльрохир поравнялись с эллет:  
      — А стража? Ты не будешь больше никого предупреждать?  
      Мэллерин вскинула на них удивлённо-насмешливый взгляд.  
      — Здесь нет стражи, эрниль Элладан. — Она заметила мелькнувшее на его лице возражение и опередила, поправив себя: — Элладан... Мы сами здесь себе и стража, и охрана, и дозор, да и почти одна семья.  
      Гнедой конь нетерпеливо загарцевал под девой, словно не чувствуя ни веса поклажи, ни всадницы, ни седла, и она похлопала его по шее:  
      — Тихо, Орикон! Сейчас едем! — прикрикнула и снова повернулась к гостям: — Мы живём незаметно. Незаметно и далеко от всего, что происходит к востоку от нас. Но нам некого здесь бояться — горы принадлежат наугрим, они стерегут все проходы сюда, а для защиты с дороги и моря хватает сторожевых башен в бухтах и портах. Не худшее место для жизни... — Помолчав, эллет спохватилась: — Так что вперёд, друзья. У нас ещё немало дел.  
      Она чуть тронула коленями бока скакуна, и тот сорвался с места, скрывшись в редеющем под солнечными лучами тумане. По верхушкам дубов пролетел порыв ветра, словно прощаясь с отъезжающими эльдар.  
      Окинув ещё одним взглядом сонное поселение, сыновья Эльронда недоверчиво переглянулись, опустили на головы капюшоны плащей и поспешили по пустынной улице вслед за удаляющимся перестуком копыт скакуна Мэллерин...  


  
**Примечания:**

  
эллет/эллон - синд. - женщина/мужчина народа эльфов  
эльда - квен. - мужчина-эльф  
эльдар - квен. - народ эльфов  
эдайн - синд. - народ людей  
дунэдайн - синл. - "люди запада", название потомков нуменорцев, ставших к концу 3 эпохи скитальцами -следопытами северных земель Эриадора.  
бренниль/браннон - синд. - леди/лорд  
эрниль - синд. - принц, правитель  
тор/тэль - синд. - брат/сестра  
маэ гованнен - синд. - "добрая встреча"  
мэллон/мэллин - синд. - друг/друзья  
  
Имена:  
Мэллерин - "дорогое воспоминание"  
Асгарсул - "яростный ветер"  
Лумрениэль - "cумрачная дева"  
Орикон - квен. - "вереск"  
Элириэль - "звезда в короне звезд", полное имя; Эль - её детское прозвище, имя для друзей.  
  



	2. Попутчица

  
  
      ...Тёмно-зелёные дорожные плащи не сделали, конечно же, из сыновей владыки Имладриса жителей земель эдайн. Ни ростом, ни выправкой, ни движениями братья не походили на селившихся вдоль тракта купцов, ремесленников или крестьян. Не говоря уж про лица, волосы и голоса... Но всё же определённая польза от посещения лавки торговца-наугрим была — увязанные у сёдел, плащи работы эльдар больше не привлекали к себе лишнего внимания, а роскошные доспехи братьев скромно прикрыла крашеная зелёная шерсть с кожаной оторочкой по краям. Новоприобретённые одежды были коротковаты — во всём форте не нашлось ничего по росту сыновьям владыки эльдар. Перемерив гору готовых вещей под несмолкаемые беседы хозяина с Мэллерин, которые прекрасно прекрасно знали друг друга, братья собрались уже было отказаться от любых покупок. Но Мэллерин рассудила, что «лучше уж так, чем как было до этого, либо вообще никак», закончила беседы, расплатилась с хозяином и увела за собой тщательно скрывающих раздражение близнецов.  
      Избавленный от оставленной в Митлонде лишней ноши, конь Мэллерин свободно бродил по двору форта. Плащ и сумка — всё, что осталось от вещей у седла. Вскочив на коня, эллет слегка улыбнулась, пытаясь погасить явно ощущаемое недовольство сыновей владыки.  
      — Так будет лучше, поверьте мне... — произнесла она и отвела глаза. Меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы с трудом скрываемая улыбка была принята за насмешку гордыми эльдар...  
      Эльрохир смерил деву цепким взглядом и внезапно издал короткий смешок, представив её глазами брата и себя. Элладан криво усмехнулся:  
      — Если ты надеешься таким образом избавиться от нас, то ты просчиталась. Это не тот случай, когда насмешка заставит нас отказаться от...  
      — У меня и в мыслях этого не было! — быстро воскликнула эллет. Едва взглянув на скользнувшую в синих глаз тень, Элладан пожалел и о холодном тоне, и о сорвавшихся словах. — Но так действительно будет лучше для всех нас, эрниль Элладан... Элладан, — тут же поправила она себя.  
      — Поехали, бренниль Мэллерин, — с преувеличенно-подчёркнутой любезностью выговорил Элладан, пропуская деву вперёд. И снова подумал, что нужно было соглашаться везти в Митлонд младшую сестру — с отрядом эльдар Имладриса, чистой совестью и благословением её родителей это было бы явно проще...  
      Она вспыхнула. Её губы чуть дрогнули, но слова так и не были произнесены. Вежливо улыбнувшись, эллет с неподражаемым достоинством и грацией склонила голову и первой выехала из каменной арки ворот форта на выложенную серовато-белыми плитами дорогу.  
      Эльрохир хмыкнул. «А ведь вообще-то, дорогой брат, благословение родителей на путешествие есть и для этой сестры. Вези...» — поймал Элладан его насмешливую мысль и лишь сильнее помрачнел. Странно, что Эль считает старшую дочь способной справиться с сестрой. И не только с сестрой... Одиночество, полузаброшенный дом, хищники и опасности диких земель... А пропитание? Чем будут кормиться сами и кормить коней две эллет в отсутствие отца? Следопыты помогут... А если нет? Кто знает, когда выведет судьба очередного скитальца из народа дунэдайн к убежищу возле мёртвых земель?..  
      Чувствуя, что мысли начинают сворачивать на новый виток неразрешимого круга, Элладан поспешил нагнать брата и успевшую отъехать вперёд Мэллерин.  
      «Не наше дело... Не наше дело вмешиваться в отношения этой семьи... Не нам решать, что делать их детям...» — как заклинание твердил себе сын владыки Имладриса, хмурясь на сияющее над головой солнце и с трудом отводя взгляд от мелькающей время от времени мягкой улыбки на лице оборачивающейся к спутникам эллет.  
  
  
      Первая ночь совместного путешествия прошла в пределах Эмин Бэрайд.  
      Тридцать миль от побережья Митлонда — не много за день пути. Но с оглядкой на то, что отъезд из гаваней братья задержали, ожидая, пока Мэллерин уладит все дела, а затем ещё и потеряли немало времени в лавке торгового форта, то... Как бы там ни было, вечер первого дня пути наступил для них рано. Начал накрапывать дождь — хоть и летний, но всё же неприятный — и древние сторожевые башни на границах земель эльдар были лучшим приютом, чем уходящая в ночь дорога под тяжёлым небом, грозящим разразиться водопадом.  
      Гарнизон Элостириона был предупреждён о приезде гостей. И сыновей владыки Имладриса с Мэллерин ждал горячий ужин и удобный, для этого почти позаброшенного и эльфами, и людьми места, ночлег.  
      Пока Эльрохир отдавал распоряжения сопровождающему отряду и обсуждал с Астальдо, одним из доверенных командиров, дальнейший путь, Элладан проверил лошадей. Непокорный гнедой Мэллерин снова свободно бродил вокруг холма, не подпуская к себе никого из эльдар. Элладан протянул к нему руку и попытался подозвать, но конь лишь пренебрежительно фыркнул, тряхнул переплетённой гривой и метнулся в сторону, насторожено косясь.  
      — Не стоит пытаться, эрниль Эльрондион, — негромко произнёс незнакомый голос. Элладан обернулся. За его спиной стоял один из стражей гарнизона, приглядывающих за древними башнями. — Этого коня не поймать. Пусть бежит. — Помедлив, страж добавил: — Всё равно он никуда далеко не уйдёт отсюда до той поры, пока не получит приказ.  
      — Приказ? Хозяйки? — уточнил Элладан. — Вы все здесь хорошо, по-видимому, знаете и её, и коня...  
      — Да, неплохо, — с теплотой улыбнулся страж. — Когда-то Мэллерин была здесь частой гостьей... — Он не стал пускаться в долгие объяснения и замолчал. А Элладан ощутил неприятный укол — то ли любопытство, то ли разочарование от его молчания... то ли просто усталость от невесёлых мыслей своё взяла...  
      Опережая вопрос гостя, страж кивнул на ведущую к вершине Элостириона лестницу и отошёл. Элладан чуть помедлил, отмёл колебания и взошёл на первую ступень...  
      Он не раз бывал на вершине. И с отцом, и с братом. Но после отъезда матери уже не поднимался сюда. А когда узнал о решении сестры, перестал даже думать о том, чтобы заглянуть ещё раз за край мира на залитый солнцем белый остров.  
 _Тоска по ушедшим, шёпот неизвестности, зов неизведанного... Вам лучше спать глубоко в сердце — пока ещё есть силы, чтобы встречать и ждать каждый новый день в уходящем под тень мире..._  
  
  
      Продуваемая ветром вершина башни — не самое приятное место в сырой дождливый вечер. Закат уже догорел, а приползшие от моря низкие серые облака туманили небо до горизонта. Ветер свистел в щелях старой кладки и протяжно выл под прикрывающим вершину куполом, размазывая капли дождя по полу сквозь открытые проёмы широких стрельчатых окон.  
      Мэллерин стояла у заветренной стены сразу около лестницы, куда не доставал дождь, плотно кутаясь в плащ. Грязные ручейки слипшейся пыли растекались по полу и уже подбирались к её ногам. Тусклый свет оставленного на полу фонаря дрожал и неровно выхватывал из темноты то когда-то цветные камни узорчатого пола, то пробивающуюся из щелей зелень, то обрывки паутины в углах ступеней и стен. Но эллет ничего не замечала вокруг. Её взгляд был прикован к постаменту в центре башни, на котором покоился каменный шар — густо-чёрный, блестящий, идеально-гладкий.  
      — Мэллерин... — негромко позвал появившийся на вершине лестницы эльда.  
      Дева едва заметно вздрогнула и не спеша оглянулась, ещё сильнее заворачиваясь в необъятный коричневый плащ.  
      — Э...лладан? — не слишком уверенно отозвалась она и посветлела, когда стоящий на лестнице эльда кивнул.  
      — Решила заглянуть? — спросил он ровным голосом, приближаясь и поднимая с пола фонарь.  
      Эллет отрицательно покачала головой, заставив чёрные тени запрыгать по древним камням.  
      — Нет, не сегодня. Не сейчас... Просто задумалась... — ответила она. — А ты?.. Что привело тебя сюда?  
      — Твой конь бродит под башней, — ответил Элладан невпопад.  
      Мэллерин улыбнулась и подняла на него ясный взгляд.  
      — Ты пытался его поймать? — Не дождавшись ответа, продолжила сама: — Вряд ли это удалось. Его тренировал отец...  
      — Для тебя?  
      — Для меня.  
      Повисло молчание. Взгляд Мэллерин вернулся к возвышению с камнем, и Элладан уже пожалел, что решил подняться сюда. Он отставил фонарь на окно за спиной и тоже взглянул на шар.  
      — По!..гаснет... — воскликнула Мэллерин и со смешком добавила, — ...погас.  
      Мигнув напоследок, старый фонарь от порыва ветра действительно потух, погрузив комнату на вершине башни во тьму.  
      — Там было расколото одно стекло, — как ни в чём не бывало произнесла эллет. — Будет не слишком приятно возвращаться назад.  
      — Неровные ступени только в двух местах. — Элладан потянулся к висящему у пояса кремню, собираясь вернуть свет.  
      — Я знаю, — его руки в темноте коснулась тонкая рука эллет, — не надо. Спустимся и так. Взгляни туда...  
      Она махнула в сторону окна на противоположной стене. Низкие тучи на миг развело ветром, и в разрыв проглянула полная луна — огромная и ясная. Не обращая внимания на серебрящиеся в её свете косые струи залетающего в башню дождя, Мэллерин подошла к окну.  
      — Говорят, что отсюда можно увидеть море.  
      — Говорят... — негромко подтвердил Элладан, любуясь мимолётной игрой серебристо-призрачного света на камнях, туманных холмах и в неуловимых тенях, отбрасываемых гибким силуэтом от окна.  
      — А я ни разу не видела, — засмеялась эллет. — Сколько не смотрела отсюда — никогда. Ни днём, ни ночью... Только через камень. А ты? — обернулась она к нему. — Видел?  
      — Через камень — да, — ответил, приближаясь, Элладан.  
      Луна ушла, дождь с новой силой забарабанил по крыше, грозя растянуться до утра. Среди затянутых туманом холмов нельзя было увидеть не то что моря, но даже светлой линии Восточного тракта и фонарей отряда эльдар. Мэллерин подняла на Элладана взгляд, и он поражённо замер — чистые глаза эллет сияли, освещая сырую комнату не хуже погасшего фонаря. Переливчато-синие, глубокие, прозрачные, как пронизанное солнцем море...  
      «А без камня я вижу его сейчас», — почти сорвались было слова, но Мэллерин лишь улыбнулась и отвернулась, отводя взгляд.  
      — Ты любишь море? — тихо спросила она.  
      — Ветер и волны — да, — глухо ответил Элладан. — Но голос моря мне не знаком.  
      — И я не слышала его никогда.  
      — Ты же живёшь рядом...  
      — Я слышу ветер, шорох или рёв волн, голоса чаек, — перебила она. — Но того, что уводит эльдар, я не слышала никогда.  
      Эллет замолчала, а эльда скользнул взглядом по её изящной фигурке, задержавшись на уложенных у шеи волосах — чуть влажных от осевших капель воды, источающих тонкий запах моря и дождя. _Юный прекрасный призрак на закате, в свете Итиль, в дымке дождя..._  
      — Не так уж и больше ты видел закатов, чем я, — произнесла Мэллерин, словно прочла мысли. Да он их и не скрывал...  
      Дева оторвалась от окна:  
      — Моя жизнь здесь, — сказала она, словно продолжая давний разговор, — в этих землях. Укрытых тенью, памятью, печалью — пусть так... Но другой жизни я не знаю. И мне она не нужна... Что искать в том мире, если здесь мои близкие, семья и друзья? И эти земли до конца ещё не открыли всех своих тайн. — Она снова подняла на Элладана сияющий взгляд.  
      — И поэтому ты безоглядно бросаешься из дома?  
      — По зову семьи — да.  
      Он не нашёлся с ответом и промолчал, засмотревшись на проплывающие тени в синих глазах и втайне надеясь поймать отблеск тёплой улыбки.  
      — Пойдём, Элладан, — вдруг позвала она. — Раз уж ни ты, ни я не искали сегодня картин далёкой земли, то и ждать явления укрытого за ночными туманами моря не стоит.  
      Спускаясь в темноте по ступеням древней башни, Элладан подал руку идущей за ним Мэллерин. И получил тихую благодарность и долгожданную улыбку на нежных губах.  
  
  
      Утро нового дня снова радовало теплом и солнцем. Умытые дождём холмы ярко зеленели по обе стороны от дороги. И резвых коней, ещё не прочуявших под копытами сотен миль Великого Восточного тракта, приходилось всё время сдерживать.  
      Отряд сыновей Эльронда распрощался с братьями и эллет сразу за границами древних укреплений Эмин Бэрайд и растаял без следа в зелени полей к северу за Башенными холмами. Сыновья Эльронда и Мэллерин втроём продолжали путь.  
      После вчерашнего вечера на вершине Элостирион Элладан так и не смог толком отдохнуть — обрывки мыслей и образов мелькали, стоило прикрыть глаза. Те, кто пожелал уйти. Те, кого забрала смерть. Воспоминания, беседы, голоса... Он знал, что не стоило будить эхо прошлого. Не стоило снова подниматься туда... Но со вчерашнего вечера к знакомому хору голосов прибавился ещё и серебристый мелодичный смех. А поверх всех воспоминаний теперь загадочно мерцали глубокие, совсем как воды гавани, глаза...  
      Мэллерин была любезна. Открыта, улыбчива и весела. С удовольствием откликалась на шутки Эльрохира, с лёгкостью сдерживала нетерпеливого коня и сыпала наименованиями и историями тех мест, мимо которых они проезжали. Братья переглядывались и иногда чуть посмеивались между собой — историю этих земель они знали уж точно не хуже, чем спутница. Но никто из них не желал останавливать её речь, наслаждаясь и звучанием голоса, и милой улыбкой, и искрами радости в её чистых глазах.  
      Они двигались на восток день, а потом и всю ночь, делая короткие остановки. То верхом, то ведя коней в поводу, беседуя, делясь новостями и допивая с дорожными сухарями первую флягу прихваченного из Митлонда вина. Время летело незаметно. И новое утро застало трёх всадников уже в границах уютной зелёной земли, где сыновьям Эльронда не приходилось бывать ещё никогда. Здесь-то и пригодились купленные у наугрим плащи. И время, потраченное на их приобретение, быстро перестало казаться потерянным зря...  
  
  


* * *

  
      Рыночная площадь, вымощенная камнем и обнесённая низкой оградой, способной преградить путь разве что тележке или бескрылой курице, была переполнена. Повозки, палатки, громкоголосые торговцы, шустрые покупатели и праздные зеваки... Площадь бурлила, кишела народом, отовсюду доносились крики, смех, возгласы, блеяние и мычание скота, стук инструментов и разнообразные запахи. Под растущим на склоне холма деревом, вокруг которого был обустроен небольшой цветник, самозабвенно наигрывали на дудках два музыканта. Собравшаяся поглазеть публика громко веселилась, хлопала и временами подпевала, всячески подбадривая их.  
      Сыновья Эльронда и Мэллерин спешились ещё на подходах к этому средоточию жизни — меньше внимания от низкорослых жителей, меньше вероятность не заметить бросившуюся под ноги птицу или кошку, да и коням проще на забитом пешеходами и телегами пути. Как ни странно, но на них почти не обращали внимания — каждый был занят собой и теми делами, что привели его к заставленному палатками центру низины между зелёных холмов.  
      — Мичел Делвинг, — произнесла Мэллерин, наблюдая за снующими по площади жителями, и засмеялась при виде нескрываемого любопытства на лицах обоих эльдар, — самое большое поселение Шира.  
      — Как-то со слов Бильбо я представлял здешнюю жизнь более тихой и спокойной, — пробормотал ошеломлённый Эльрохир.  
      — Это местный праздник? — не отстал от брата Элладан.  
      — Насколько я знаю, нет, — ответила Мэллерин. — Это всего лишь обычная еженедельная ярмарка. К вечеру торговцы разъедутся по домам, а молодёжь устроит на площади танцы. Вон, уже и музыканты репетируют, — кивнула на склон под дерево она и снова не удержалась от смеха. — Вы уж простите, но на гуляния я вас не поведу. На хоббитов вы похожи ещё меньше, чем на людей. А чужаков здесь не слишком жалуют.  
      Она посторонилась, пропуская на дороге фермера с тележкой и двух женщин с плетёными корзинками, прикрытыми полотенцами от посторонних глаз. Затем огляделась по сторонам и свела коня с дороги.  
      — Пойдёмте за мной, друзья, — позвала она эльдар. — Не будем никому мешать.  
      Сыновья Эльронда переглянулись. Эльрохир пожал плечами в ответ на нескрываемое удивление на лице Элладана. Кто сейчас скажет, откуда эллет настолько хорошо известны местные порядки? Но лучше действительно делать, как говорит она...  
      Мэллерин остановилась чуть поодаль от дороги у очередного холма. Каменная отмостка под склоном, увитая зелёными лозами плюща, призвана была удерживать сползающую во время дождей грязь, и рядом с оградой рост эллет и её коня немного скрадывался, не так привлекая внимание, как посреди дороги в окружении невысоких периан.  
      — Подождите меня здесь, мэллин, — она протянула близнецам поводья и почти неуловимо похлопала по шее своего коня. Гнедой неподвижно встал, позволив Эльрохиру даже погладить себя. — Я скоро вернусь. — Прикрыв капюшоном уложенные на затылке волосы и старательно придерживая над висящим у пояса мечом полу плаща, Мэллерин направилась прямиком к рыночной площади, оставив Элладана и Эльрохира под склоном холма.  
      — Наша спутница полна сюрпризов и не перестаёт меня удивлять, — вполголоса обронил ей вслед Эльрохир.  
      Элладан лишь кивнул, следя за гибкой фигуркой в коричневом плаще, добравшейся до ограды рынка и ловко двигающейся среди торговцев, корзин, тележек, тюков, ящиков, навесов, палаток и зазывал. Со стороны площадь напоминала разворошенный муравейник. _Или армейский лагерь, где лишь причастный к нему способен найти нужное место и безошибочно передать приказ..._  
      Мэллерин вернулась действительно быстро. Прижимая к груди несколько свертков и по-прежнему удерживая полу плаща, на локте левой руки она несла корзинку. А в правой — небольшой деревянный бочонок пинт на пять.  
      — Гуляний, как я уже говорила, для нас не будет. Но проехать через Шир и не попробовать здешний эль — просто верх неблагоразумия, друзья, — Мэллерин со смехом передала братьям покупки и поправила капюшон плаща. — Устроим небольшой привал. Кони отдохнут, а у вас появится отличная возможность при случае упомянуть при Бильбо о достоинствах или недостатках ширских пивоварен.  
      Предпочтя промолчать, братья без возражений разобрали свёртки Мэллерин и последовали за эллет в обход рынка по направлению к небольшой роще, зеленеющей за засеянными ухоженными полями к юго-востоку от главного тракта.  
      Для привала Мэллерин выбрала небольшой пригорок под тенью четырёх берёз, с которого хорошо просматривалась и дорога, и окрестные поля. И рядом с которым не видно было ни единого жилища. К югу тянулись бесконечные зелёные поля, расчерченные невысокими каменными оградами, к северу за трактом поля доходили до неширокой ленты извилистой реки, теряясь за обрывом очередного холма. Мягкая трава, вырезанная из поваленного дерева скамья, след старого кострища — очевидно, это место использовали часто для подобных привалов.  
      Сняв поклажу и отпустив коня, Мэллерин справилась со всем в считанные минуты — близнецы едва успели расседлать своих коней, как их уже ждала трапеза. На расстеленном плаще, словно по волшебству, появились из корзины предусмотрительной Мэллерин тарелки и кружки. В свёртках оказались пироги — с мясом и грибами — тёплый ещё хлеб и какие-то рыбные закуски. В центре был водружён бочонок. Рядом с ним алела горка спелой черешни.  
      — Поскольку я так и не исполнила до конца долг гостеприимства ни дома, ни в Митлонде, я приглашаю вас разделить этот скромный завтрак со мной сейчас. — Мэллерин церемонно повела рукой в сторону расстеленного плаща и, не сдержавшись, засмеялась при виде лиц близнецов. — Прошу вас, друзья. Не отказывайтесь.  
      — Было бы верхом глупости в подобном себе отказать, — в тон ей ответил Эльрохир, присаживаясь на плащ.  
      Элладан лишь усмехнулся и опустился рядом, глядя на то, как взметнулась тонкая рука Мэллерин, ловко раскладывая по тарелкам еду. «Она привыкла жить одна...» — всплыли в памяти сказанные её матерью слова. Сейчас в это уже вполне верилось...  
      После долгого пути зелёный пригорок под шепчущимися берёзами удобством не уступал ни роскошным залам, ни изысканным садам. И сложно было бы придумать более вкусный завтрак под великолепный эль. «Старый рыцарь», — гласило клеймо на бочонке, и Элладан лениво потянулся за новой порцией пирога, нежась под тёплым ветром. Старые рыцари любых королевств всегда знали толк и в еде, и в выпивке...  
      Взглянув на сидящих в траве близнецов, с удовольствием попивающих ширский эль, Мэллерин произнесла:  
      — Надеюсь, я смогла хоть немного отблагодарить сыновей владыки Имладриса за всё гостеприимство, которое оказывалось мне в ваших землях. — Она двумя руками приподняла свою кружку, чуть склонила голову, салютуя братьям, и спрятала за кружкой улыбающееся лицо.  
      — Не только отблагодарить, линдаэн Мэллерин, но и безмерно удивить, — покачал головой Эльрохир, не отводя от неё глаз.  
      — И чем же? — спросила она.  
      Элладан не дал брату ответить.  
      — Скажи, Мэллерин, как могло случиться, что наши пути никогда раньше не пересекались? — спросил он, отвечая на салют девы. — Твой отец родом из Имладриса, твою мать тоже неплохо знают в наших землях. Как?..  
      — Из Эрегиона, Элладан, — поправила Мэллерин. — Имладрис стал его вторым домом. Как и для матери. Да, наверное, в чём-то и для меня. Хоть я и родилась в Золотом лесу, но...  
      — Тем более, — упрямо покачал головой Элладан. — Мы провели немало времени в Лоринанде. И не встречали тебя никогда...  
      Она немного помолчала и заговорила:  
      — Я много путешествовала... И это не совсем так, Элладан. Однажды мы встречались. Вернее, наши пути пересеклись.  
      — Я бы запомнил.  
      Она примирительно улыбнулась и перевела взгляд с одного близнеца на другого.  
      — Вы так хорошо знаете всех детей, родившихся у эльдар по обе стороны Хитаэглир?  
      — Нет, но...  
      — Это было ещё в то время, когда Саэльдир учил меня. Отец и мать уехали на побережье, а я пожелала остаться в долине. Вы же старше меня. И ваши интересы никак не пересекались с тем, что интересовало в Имладрисе меня.  
      Элладан вопросительно взглянул на брата. Тот в ответ чуть дёрнул плечом, выражая такое же недоумение. Мэллерин медленно говорила:  
      — Справа от подъездного моста на противоположной стороне ущелья при выезде из крепости есть огромный валун. Если сидеть возле него, прижавшись спиной к южной стороне, то перед глазами открывается заросший вереском склон, уходящий вверх. В самый верх, к небесам... И только там кажется, что сидишь на краю мира и видишь, как смыкается небо и земля... — Она тряхнула головой, словно отгоняя воспоминания, и со смущённой улыбкой подняла на братьев взгляд лучистых глаз. — Там наши пути и пересеклись однажды, мэллин.  
      Озадаченные близнецы переглянулись.  
      — Я сидела у камня, как часто случалось в те времена. А вы в тот день куда-то выезжали — не сами, с большим отрядом эльдар. При вас были соколы, а на руках повязаны ленты, вот здесь, — она провела пальцем по запястью держащей кружку руки, — красная у одного и жёлтая у другого...  
      Эльрохир расхохотался. Улыбнулся и Элладан.  
      — Сокольничий отца никогда не мог нас различать, — в один голос признали они.  
      — Думаю, что это нелегко для всех и сейчас! — подхватила их смех Мэллерин.  
      Эльрохир искоса глянул на брата и, опираясь на локоть, прилёг в траву. Отпил и спросил:  
      — А ты? Ты сейчас смогла бы нас различить?  
      Мэллерин задумалась, скользя взглядом по близнецам. Элладан прилёг по другую сторону плаща, в точности переняв позу брата.  
      — В тот миг, когда вы появились на пороге моего дома, мне тоже пригодилась бы цветная лента, весьма, — негромко ответила эллет. — Но сейчас... Сейчас бы уже смогла.  
      Эльрохир рассмеялся и снова взглянул на брата. Прикованный к лицу Мэллерин взгляд Элладана был гораздо выразительнее всех его неясных в последние дни мыслей и непривычно-отрывистых фраз...  
  
  
      На уютном зелёном пригорке путники просидели до вечера.  
      «Отдыхайте, друзья, продолжим путь после заката», — сказала Мэллерин, когда с завтраком было покончено. Устроившись поудобнее под одной из берёз, эллет вскоре то ли уснула, то ли глубоко задумалась. Братья не стали беспокоить её и решили напоить коней. Как вскоре выяснилось, исчезнувшие с пригорка кони обнаружились под холмом, где под предводительством гнедого Орикона благополучно обнаружили и воду, и сочную зелень, и тень. Элладану с Эльрохиром ничего больше не оставалось, как вернуться в лагерь и скоротать вдвоём остаток дня. После полудня солнце стало пригревать нешуточно, и лёжа в тени под ласковым ветерком, братья успели порадоваться тому, что не приходится сейчас глотать пыль на многолюдной дороге. Праздный отдых слегка тяготил, но никто из них не спешил отрицать, что Мэллерин оказалась прекрасной спутницей для подобных путешествий.  
      Выехали ближе к закату. К этому времени разъехались по домам торговцы, почти опустел тракт. И до самого Перекрестья не встретилось никого на пути трёх высоких пешеходов в неприметных дорожных плащах, ведущих в поводьях лошадей. За посёлком на перекрёстке Мэллерин свернула к югу, сошла с широкой мощёной дороги и углубилась в дремлющие холмы. Местность становилась всё более необжитой и безлюдной, а вскоре и вовсе вокруг эльдар встал лес.  
      И снова они ехали ночь и часть дня, делая короткие остановки. Невидимое солнце лениво ползло над смыкающимися в вышине густыми кронами, тёплый влажный воздух пах прелыми листьями и грибами. Мэллерин безошибочно двигалась каким-то своим путём, не углубляясь в пояснения и петляя то к югу, то к северу. Сыновья Эльронда безропотно следовали за ней, уже не спрашивая о выборе направления и не пытаясь проверять — эллет явно знала, что делает, и мелькающие вдалеке то неясные огни каких-то посёлков, то встречающиеся вырубки, поля и пасеки не давали усомниться в правильности её выбора.  
      К Восточному тракту вышли под вечер четвёртого дня, так и не встретив никого за время путешествия — то ли эллет была очень хорошо знакома с местностью, то ли низкорослые жители этой страны сами прекрасно укрывались от посторонних глаз. Мэллерин пересекла тракт и свела коня к воде — неширокая речушка, изгибаясь, послушно повторяла повороты дороги в этих местах. К западу в болотистой низине у воды один за другим вспыхивали огни — очередной посёлок остался позади. Невидимый фонарщик ярко осветил тракт около посёлка, проложив светящийся ряд огней на откосе над рекой. Лягушки затянули ночной концерт. И на юго-востоке выплыла луна, залив чистым серебром болотистые берега.  
      — Фрогмортон, — Мэллерин кивнула на сияющий огнями посёлок. — Позади остались самые населённые места. Немного отдохнём и дальше поедем по дороге. К утру я хочу уже пересечь Брендивайн.  
      — Мы немало пропетляли по лесам, — произнёс Элладан.  
      — По дороге было бы быстрее, — подхватил Эльрохир.  
      — Конечно, но... можно считать, что мне слишком приятно ваше общество, чтобы торопить конец нашего путешествия, друзья, — Мэллерин ослепительно улыбнулась и отошла с Ориконом подальше, уступая близнецам и их коням облюбованный участок берега.  
      А Элладан и Эльрохир ещё сильнее утвердились в мысли, что бродили по лесам они неспроста.  
  
  
      Смутные догадки близнецов подтвердились вскоре после полуночи, когда под копытами коней остались многие мили ровной дороги, а впереди замаячили огни Брендивайнского моста. По левую руку, за бродами обмелевшей попутчицы-реки, сияли огни ещё какого-то городка. Чуть правее моста виднелась обнесённая зелёной оградой таверна. Над отходящей вправо дорогой возвышалась старая башня, выстроенная явно ещё при расцвете королевства Арнор и знававшая лучшие времена. Остатки древней стены тех же времён тянулись по полям вдоль берега Брендивайн, частично перегораживая и русло впадающей в него реки.  
      Мэллерин спешилась ещё до выезда на освещённый участок дороги, задолго до таверны. Свела коня к обочине, стараясь не будить цокотом копыт спящие дома. Тихо миновала зелёную ограду, за которой светились лишь привратный фонарь и светильник у порога входной двери, и остановилась рядом со следующим тёмным домом почти у самого моста. Раздался приглушённый щелчок, и приблизившиеся близнецы с удивлением заметили, как эллет прикрыла дверцу небольшого ящика, установленного почти у самой дороги поодаль от крыльца.  
      — Можем ехать дальше, друзья, — тихо произнесла она, складывая в седельную сумку вынутые из ящика бумаги. Звякнул кошель у её пояса, когда она затянула тесёмки, пряча что-то туда, и быстро направилась к сияющей в серебре Итиль реке.  
      Заинтригованные донельзя, Элладан и Эльрохир поспешили за ней. И снова остановились уже у самого моста — на пути Мэллерин бесшумно выросла невысокая тёмная тень, в момент появления заставив братьев схватиться за оружие.  
      — Ээээй, потише там! — воскликнула тень, откидывая полу плаща и доставая небольшой фонарь. — Вы на нашей земле, и оружие здесь есть и у меня!  
      — Тихо, это друг, — быстро вмешалась Мэллерин. Она заступила братьям путь и вскинула руку, приветствуя: — Прости, почтенный Хартиндор. Мои друзья не ожидали твоего появления.  
      — О, так это эльфы! — проворчал пожилой седой хоббит, поднимая повыше фонарь и убирая руку от висящей на поясе дубинки. — Ну что ж, тогда я могу быть спокоен за тебя, госпожа.  
      Мэллерин улыбнулась:  
      — Я получила твои послания, почтенный Харт. И в точности всё передам. Что заставило тебя ждать меня здесь почти до утра?  
      — Есть ещё одно послание. И я не мог доверить его ни почте, ни птицам, ни тайникам. Вот, возьми, — он протянул Мэллерин ещё один запечатанный сургучом конверт, — отдай это только своему отцу, госпожа. Я дал слово, что передам это именно ему.  
      — Хорошо, почтенный Харт. Я всё в точности отдам.  
      — Я провожу вас за мост.  
      — Желаешь убедиться, что мы покинули ваши земли? — тихо засмеялась Мэллерин.  
      — Это мой долг, госпожа. Я должен знать, кто и зачем вошёл с оружием сюда... — едва слышно пробормотал хоббит, недовольно косясь на укутанные в плащи высокие фигуры за спиной Мэллерин. — Не обижайся, госпожа.  
      — Правильно, ширриф Харт. Всё верно... Идёмте, друзья, — позвала эллет эльдар и последовала за хоббитом, бросив на молчаливых братьев насмешливый взгляд. — Потом. Все вопросы потом.  
      Пропустив вперёд Мэллерин и хоббита с фонарём, Эльрохир склонился к уху брата:  
      — А ты знаешь, тор, теперь я вполне могу представить нашу спутницу в старом доме у руин дунэдайн.  
      Элладан не ответил. Лишь согласно кивнул.  
      Мэллерин неуловимо менялась — с каждый новым днём, с каждым сказанным словом, с каждой милей оставленного позади пути. Словно и не было тихого уютного дома, залитого солнцем сада и сияющей золотисто-лазурной фигурки — хрупкой и изящной, словно статуэтка. Слова матери Мэллерин с каждой милей пути наполнялись смыслом и обретали ясность.  
       _Но тем сильнее противилось сердце тому, что предстояло совершить..._  


  
**Примечания:**

  
Эмин Бэрайд - синд. - "Башенные холмы". Местность между Митлондом и Широм, откуда брал начало Великий Восточный тракт, и где были выстроены башни. В одной из них находился палантир, обращённый на запад, на Тол-Эресеа. После отплытия из Средиземья Эльронд увез его с собой, а до того момента эльфы временами приходили к башне.  
  
Элостирион - одна из башен, в которой хранился палантир.  
  
линдаэн - квен. (linda+wen) - прекрасная дева  
наугрим - синд. - народ гномов  



	3. Мечта

  
      Хмурый хоббит распрощался с Мэллерин и её спутниками только за Брендивайнским мостом, проводив их подальше от реки — вдоль дороги, мимо высокой зелёной стены, хранящей покой Баклэнда, почти до границ густого леса. Лишь там он остановился, что-то сказал идущей вровень с ним Мэллерин и остался на дороге, провожая не слишком благожелательным взглядом уходящих в ночь эльдар. Свет его фонаря ещё некоторое время виднелся в поднимающемся от реки тумане, пока маленький страж не ушёл за зелёную ограду, отворив небольшую дверцу в кажущейся непроходимой стене растений.  
      Вскоре и Мэллерин покинула тракт. Едва миновали болотистую низину по левую руку от дороги, где клубился туман в сочных зарослях осоки и звенели комары, как эллет свернула на север и направилась через поля вдоль обрывистого берега к тёмному силуэту холма. К рассвету стало холодать. От низины ощутимо веяло сыростью, розовеющий восток затянуло тучами, а густые влажные травы льнули к ногам.  
      Мэллерин приостановилась и окинула посеревшее небо задумчивым взглядом.  
      — Здесь есть удобное место, чтобы отдохнуть и переждать непогоду. — Не встретив возражений со стороны спутников, она ускорила шаги вверх по склону.  
      Вблизи холм оказался не просто холмом, а очередными развалинами древних укреплений времён расцвета королевства Арнор. Чуть возвышающиеся над землёй, истёртые стены всё же вполне были способны защитить от ветра, а остатки каменной лестницы одной из башен прикрыли путников от начинающегося дождя. И до того момента, когда вместо рассвета над головой полыхнули первые молнии, а по пустынным холмам покатились громовые раскаты, у Мэллерин и её спутников уже был лагерь с нещадно дымящим костром из наспех собранных полусырых дров. Под ногами скрипело каменное крошево, в воздухе плясала пыль, поднятая заглядывающим в руины ветром и быстрыми приготовлениями эльдар, над головой свисали гирлянды серой паутины, а некоторые камни, казалось, держались рядом друг с другом только благодаря опутавшим их корням. От полчищ врагов старое укрепление уже не могло спасти. Но от разразившегося ливня всё же укрыло.  
      Разделив дорожные припасы и пустив по кругу флягу митлондского вина, Мэллерин устроилась поудобнее у дальней стены и достала из сумки прихваченные в Шире бумаги. Словно не замечая бушующей грозы, она углубилась в чтение, время от времени чему-то улыбаясь, передавая флягу от одного близнеца другому, но так и не поднимая на них глаз. Лишь шуршали страницы и вскрываемые конверты, мелькали сложенные листки, разрозненные обрывки или короткие записки, то отправляясь обратно в сумку, то исчезая под плащом эллет.  
      Первым не удержался Эльрохир, искоса поглядывающий на молчаливого брата:  
      — Важные вести? — Он поворошил угли и передвинул подсыхающие дрова около костра.  
      Мэллерин вскинула на него чуть рассеянный взгляд.  
      — Чрезвычайно важные, — согласно кивнула она. — У миссис Джесс родилось пятеро котят, Дора Филдс позавидовала новому синему платью ещё сильнее, чем прошлогоднему жёлтому, а Боно Тигфилд в свой день рождения покатал всех на пони.  
      Взглянув на выражения лиц близнецов, Мэллерин весело рассмеялась, отбросив напускную серьёзность, и протянула им одно из посланий — неровно оторванный лист с кривыми строчками, выведенными неумелой рукой, под которыми красовалась клякса, переделанная в подобие то ли солнца, то ли звезды. Элладан взял лист и передал брату, даже не пытаясь разобрать каракули, и дева поймала его взгляд.  
      — Это послания от моей подруги, маленькой дочери Лилиан и Бруно Лонгботтомов, которую я лечила четыре зимы назад, когда случайно оказалась в тех краях. С той поры девочка пишет мне письма, а ширриф Харт любезно передаёт их через старый почтовый ящик, — терпеливо пояснила Мэллерин, наблюдая за тем, как Эльрохир растерянно вертит в руках письмо, разглядывая подпись-кляксу. — Как и прочие послания для отца и матери. Они старые знакомые...  
      — Хоббит ждал тебя. Откуда он знал, что ты здесь? — оборвал её Элладан, давно уже не удивляясь и не озадачиваясь связями и знакомствами этой семьи.  
      Мэллерин чуть смутилась:  
      — Я предупредила его о нашем появлении в здешних землях. Два дня назад, в Мичел Делвинг, когда ушла за покупками. Птицы... птицы быстро несут вести, но хоббиты не всегда поспевают за ними, — виновато произнесла она. — Поэтому мы и петляли через леса долгой дорогой — я надеялась, что он вовремя получит сообщение. Кто знает, когда я снова окажусь здесь. А так теперь у меня, — она похлопала по лежащей рядом сумке, — есть все самые свежие новости из всех четырёх уделов Шира. Отец и мать будут рады...  
      — Ты могла бы просто сказать об этом, — сухо обронил Элладан.  
      Дева примирительно улыбнулась:  
      — Я не думала, что он решит лично дожидаться нас у моста. Обычно он только оставляет письма. Не сердитесь, друзья — ни на него, ни на меня.  
      — Мы не сердимся, — Эльрохир подбросил в огонь дров, — мы ведь уверенны, что тебе просто очень приятно наше...  
      Очередной раскат грома заглушил конец фразы, но Мэллерин поняла смысл его слов. И снова улыбнулась:  
      — Это действительно так. Иначе бы мы сейчас не сидели здесь.  
      Она взглянула вверх и чуть отодвинулась от начинающей прокапывать из щелей между ступенями воды. Эльрохир потеснился, передвинув вещи и дрова, предлагая эллет перебраться на сухое место. Мэллерин поблагодарила и пересела.  
      На некоторое время повисла неловкая тишина. Лишь шумел ливень и свистел среди камней ветер. Серые тени, более подходящие вечерним сумеркам, чем рождающемуся дню, переполняли убежище под руинами башни, скользили по лицам эльдар, играли с бликами огня.  
      — Вам нужно отдохнуть, друзья мои. Пока идёт дождь — у нас есть время, — негромко произнесла Мэллерин, скользнув взглядом по близнецам.  
      Сама она успела восстановить силы в Шире, а они... Судя по всему, братья отказались тогда от такой возможности. Промолчали они и сейчас.  
      — Будь добр, передай мне мои вещи, Эльрохир, — снова нарушила молчание Мэллерин. Порывшись в бездонной сумке, она извлекла какой-то сверток. — Ну что ж, тогда можно скоротать время по-другому...  
      Как по волшебству в её руках появилась лютня, и чистый перебор струн разбудил эхо среди каменных руин, заставив Эльрохира удивлённо вскинуть бровь.  
      — Позволишь? — протянул он руку.  
      — Конечно, — улыбнулась дева  
      — Эллет прекрасно подготовлена к путешествиям, — засмеялся Эльрохир, принимая и рассматривая инструмент — небольшой, изящный, почти невесомый и великолепно украшенный, явно предназначенный под тоненькие пальчики искусного музыканта. Эльда тронул струны, прислушиваясь к звуку, одобрительно покивал и вернул лютню деве. — Удивительно, столько дней в дороге, среди вещей и сырости, а звучание...  
      — Галадрим — лучшие мастера, вам ли не знать об этом. — Мэллерин снова заиграла, связывая звуки в мелодию, и казалось, даже ливень чуть притих, не решаясь рушить рождающееся чарующее волшебство. — Вы устали, друзья, я попытаюсь развеять ваши печали, — её взгляд скользнул по лицу Элладана, так и не обронившего ни слова, и вернулся к Эльрохиру, — и скрасить незадавшийся с рассвета день.  
      И она запела. А вместе с ней запел и мир — ожил, сбросил серые тени, заиграл яркими красками, закружился вихрями образов. Ушла усталость, исчез грозный рокот грома. Даже несмолкающий дождь слился с голосом эллет, словно приплетая и свою мелодию к той, что лилась над мерцающим костром.  
      И вскоре ни Эльрохир, ни Элладан уже не могли отличить слова песни от шёпота древних руин, шелест дождя от тихого напева Мэллерин, голоса неведомых птиц от звона струн. Каждый звук, проникая к глубинам дрожащего сердца, требовал лишь одного — сохранить очарование мгновения и слушать... слушать... слушать только волшебный напев...  
  
  
_По дороге любви_  
к перекрестку тревог  
уведёт меня сумрачный путь.  
  
По дороге любви  
Ты со мною иди  
И печали свои позабудь.  
  
На дороге любви  
Будет горечь разлук,  
Холод ночи и алый рассвет.  
  
Но на этом пути  
Наши судьбы равны,  
И уже не забыть долгих лет,  
  
Что связали навеки.  
Уйдёт день за днём,  
Даже время изменит свой бег,  
  
Но всегда с нами будет  
Тот вечер и дом,  
И летящий за окнами снег,  
  
И горящий очаг,  
И родное тепло,  
И сияние меркнущих свеч,  
  
И слова обещаний,  
Летящие в ночь,  
Что останутся память стеречь...  
  
По дороге любви  
Уплывут корабли,  
Унесут на закат чью-то боль,  
  
По дороге любви  
Будем вместе идти,  
Встать лишь рядом с тобою позволь...  
  
  
      — Элладан... Элладан, — тихий мелодичный голос настойчиво звал, вторгаясь в прозрачно-невесомый мир, и эльда резко открыл глаза, возвращаясь к реальности.  
      Тонкая рука чуть дрогнула и исчезла с его плеча, оставив стойкое ощущение чужого прикосновения у шеи и на щеке.  
      — Элладан, дождь закончился, — сидящая рядом Мэллерин поднялась на ноги и вышла из-под руин башни, ловя ладонью несуществующие капли в прозрачном чистом воздухе, — мы можем отправляться дальше. Нам предстоит еще почти день пути.  
      Судя по солнцу, нынешний день успел уйти уже далеко за середину. Медленно приходящий в себя Элладан окинул взглядом изящный силуэт спутницы и тоже поднялся. Недоверчиво повертел головой, прислушиваясь к себе и своим ощущениям — от усталости четырёх бессонных дней не было и следа.  
      — Ты менестрель? — в его вопросе было больше уверенности, чем во всё ещё затуманенном взгляде.  
      — Думаю, что Линдир постарался бы оспорить это утверждение, — засмеялась Мэллерин. Посерьёзнев, она добавила: — Я пока ещё не могу с уверенностью сказать, что до конца овладела этим искусством.  
      — Зато это вполне могу подтвердить я, — весело отозвался Эльрохир, подводя уже оседланных коней. — Великолепный менестрель. Разве есть какие-то сомнения, тор?  
      — Никаких... — пробормотал невнятно Элладан, прикрыв лицо рукой и переводя дух. Всё встало на места — и неясные образы, мелькающие в сознании при звуках голоса или смеха эллет, и очарование её песней, и внезапно сваливший сон. Умения менестрелей всегда легко находили отклик в его сердце и сознании, но чтобы вот так, посреди дороги, безоглядно поддаться их искусству... Такое случилось впервые.  
      Тряхнув головой и окончательно отогнав отголоски всё ещё трепещущей на грани Незримого мелодии, Элладан отнял от лица руку.  
      — Нет сомнений, я так и передам Линдиру при случае, — произнёс он с улыбкой. А взволнованная и слегка смущённая похвалами Мэллерин радостно просияла в ответ, заставив его сердце пропустить удар.  
      — Поехали, — Эльрохир передал брату поводья коня и ободряюще хлопнул по плечу, — в дороге поговорим. А то ведь убравшаяся за лес гроза может и вернуться.  
      Элладан взглянул на вскочившую в седло эллет и приблизился к ней, положив ладонь на холку непокорного Орикона.  
      — У тебя великолепный дар, Мэллерин. И сложно описать ту радость, что мне доставили твои песни. Спасибо...  
      Мэллерин наклонилась в седле, глядя в лицо Эльрондиона.  
      — И тебе спасибо, эрниль Элладан, — она предупреждающе вскинула руку, останавливая возражение, — не за похвалы. Нет... За доброту, за любезность, за весь этот путь... Прости, если что было не так.  
      Эллет резко выпрямилась и отвернулась, словно не желая читать открытые мысли в глубине серебрящихся глаз. Послушный воле хозяйки, конь повёл головой, освобождаясь от прикосновения Элладана, и в несколько мощных движений оказался за пределами руин.  
      Под копыта резвых скакунов теперь простелились бесконечные зелёные поля, уходящие всё дальше от наезженного тракта вглубь плодородных, но пустующих земель Артэдайна.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Упрямая непогода всё же настигла эльдар раньше, чем они добрались до одинокого старого дома у позаброшенного Северного пути.  
      Остаток дня и ночь ехали неторопливо, но запаздывающий новый рассвет заставил поспешить. Удобных укрытий на ближайшие десять миль Мэллерин не помнила, заглядывать на разбросанные среди холмов фермы эдайн никто из эльдар не спешил, поэтому решили ехать дальше под очередной разразившейся грозой.  
      К усохшему дереву напротив массивных деревянных ворот в высокой каменной ограде они благополучно выбрались задолго до полудня — промокшие и облепленные грязью с оставшихся за спиной полей.  
      Эльмирет, младшая сестра Мэллерин, искренне обрадовалась приезду гостей. Едва открыв ворота, она спрятала лицо на плече сестры и долго не разжимала объятия, говоря что-то, слышное лишь им двоим.  
      — Как всегда, Мирэ, как всегда... — негромко ответила младшей деве Мэллерин, бросив короткий взгляд на отвернувшихся сыновей владыки, не желающих мешать встрече.  
      Эльмирет словно опомнилась, вскинула голову и приветливо улыбнулась близнецам.  
      — Прошу вас, проходите. Вы всегда желанные гости в этом доме. Отец и мать сейчас в отъезде. Но тепло, отдых и стол всегда найдутся здесь. — Она вежливо склонила голову, повела рукой в сторону открытой входной двери и прибавила: — Я принесу сейчас чистую одежду и приготовлю обед.  
      В большом доме, по-видимому, уже не первый день жила лишь одна Эльмирет. Но очаг главной залы ещё хранил тепло. И в огромном котле нашлось немного горячей воды, которую братья тут же разом уступили Мэллерин. Пока Эльрохир чистил коней, а Элладан носил от колодца воду и снова наполнял котёл, младшая эллет успела приготовить гостевые комнаты на втором этаже. Вернувшись в зал, она развела огонь, и вскоре на столе появились кружки с подогретым вином, а от очага потянуло жарким.  
      Элладан и Эльрохир с некоторым удивлением последовали приглашению младшей эллет сесть за стол. Не такой помнилась она им, не такой была при отъезде отсюда в последний раз. И сложно было ждать подобного радушия от той девы, что после спора с матерью в ярости покинула дом, громко хлопнув дверью. Сейчас же Эльмирет выглядела и говорила совершенно как Эль — вежливо, приветливо и учтиво, но с тем неуловимым достоинством, что не позволяло забыть о положении бренниль даже в одеждах фермеров. И вела она себя как истинная хозяйка дома, встретившая желанных гостей.  
      Вскоре в общий зал спустилась Мэллерин, умывшаяся и сменившая дорожные одежды на простое тёмно-синее платье с вышивкой на поясе и по рукавам. И сразу же занялась очагом. Когда сыновья Эльронда в свою очередь переоделись и смыли дорожную грязь, на столе уже был готов горячий обед, и сёстры ожидали их появления, что-то негромко обсуждая около огня.  
      — Эльрохир. Элладан. — Мэллерин безошибочно указала сестре на каждого из гостей, которых несложно было сейчас различать благодаря одеждам разного цвета, приготовленным младшей эллет. И улыбнулась гостям: — Я ведь права?  
      — Даже будь это не так, я бы сказал «да», — засмеялся Эльрохир. — Меньше всего мне бы хотелось огорчать тех, кто так гостеприимно встретил нас.  
      — Но ты права, — улыбнулся в ответ Элладан. И ему показалось, что скользнувший по ним взгляд золотоволосой эллет задержался на его лице чуть дольше, чем на брате.  
      — Наше путешествие окончено. — Мэллерин взяла со стола кружку вина и подняла её обеими руками, держа перед собой. — Позвольте мне поблагодарить вас за все те дни, что мы провели рядом. Вы сделали мой путь лёгким и приятным. Разделите нашу скромную трапезу, друзья, отдохните, и пусть дальнейший ваш путь к родным землям сложится так же удачно, как и тот, что остался позади.  
      Она пригубила вино и пригласила всех к столу.  
      Обед прошёл в молчании, нарушить которое первым решился Элладан.  
      — Куда уехали ваши отец и мать? — спросил он Эльмирет.  
      — На север, к вратам Форноста. С Лангаром и Артаном из дунэдайн.  
      — Давно?  
      — Пять... нет, шесть уже дней назад.  
      — И ты всё это время жила здесь одна?  
      — Это не самое худшее место из тех, где мне приходилось жить, эрниль Элладан, — чуть усмехнулась она.  
      — Ваша мать говорила, что вам здесь помогут дунэдайн. Кто-либо приходил за эти дни? — поинтересовался Эльрохир, понимая, к чему клонит брат.  
      — У дунэдайн хватает и других забот, кроме как следить за моей жизнью, эрниль Эльрохир, — Эльмирет откинулась на спинку стула, с лёгкой насмешкой глядя на гостя. — И иногда к лучшему, если никто из них не появляется здесь столько дней. Значит, у них всё благополучно и помощь не нужна.  
      — Даже так? — хмыкнул Элладан.  
      — Да, эр...  
      — Просто Элладан, — оборвал он её и поднял на эллет тяжёлый взгляд.  
      Мэллерин едва заметно тронула руку сестры.  
      — Ты снова напрасно волнуешься за нас, Элладан, — примирительно улыбнулась она.  
      Но и её слова не развеяли хмурых теней на лицах обоих эльдар.  
      — Если вы не против, мы задержимся на несколько дней здесь у вас и поможем — с домом, дровами, припасами... со всем, что может понадобиться в отсутствие матери и отца, — произнёс, наконец, Элладан после непродолжительного молчания.  
      Девы переглянулись, и младшая с трудом скрыла усмешку при виде выражения лица старшей сестры.  
      — Как пожелаете, друзья, — повернулась к сыновьям владыки Мэллерин.  
      — Наш дом — ваш дом, — произнесла слова приглашения Эльмирет, и Элладан поднялся из-за стола.  
      — Постой! Не сей же час! — воскликнула со смехом Мэллерин и коснулась его руки. Эльда остановился. Она подняла голову, окатив его яркой синевой бездонных глаз: — Погоди, — добавила чуть тише, — сегодня ничего не надо. Отдохните с дороги, друзья.  
      Она с улыбкой взглянула на Эльрохира, и тот, уже поднявшийся вслед за братом, положил руку ему на плечо, побуждая вернуться на место. Мэллерин отпустила Элладана и в свою очередь встала из-за стола.  
      — Отложим дела до завтра. А сегодня вы наши гости, давайте же будем отдыхать.  
      — И ты снова порадуешь нас своими песнями, линдаэн Мэллерин? — первым догадался Эльрохир.  
      — Если пожелаете, друзья.  
      Она вышла из залы и вернулась уже с лютней.  
      И до самых звёзд в старом доме звучали песни, музыка и мелодичные голоса — то сплетаясь в единый хор, то ведя одинокую тему. И даже разразившая под вечер гроза не способна была заглушить их. Как не в силах был ветер задуть сияющие в окнах большого дома тёплые огни, разливающие золотые блики по лужам вымокшего двора.  
  
  


* * *

  
      Эта гроза стала последней в веренице дождей, преследующих Мэллерин и сыновей владыки с самого Митлонда. Поднявшийся ночью ветер разогнал пелену облаков, и прохладное яркое утро обещало ясный день. Сыновья Эльронда уехали на охоту.  
      Вернулись они лишь на рассвете следующего дня, но долгое отсутствие было вполне оправдано привезённым оленем, несколькими зайцами и связкой куропаток. Неразговорчивый Элладан, едва узнав, что за время их отсутствия ни отец с матерью дев, ни дунэдайн так и не появились, помрачнел ещё больше. И ни смех Мэллерин, ни её слова о том, что «истинно искусным охотникам не нужны ни собаки, ни сокола» не развеяли хмурых теней с его лба. Отдав Эльмирет птиц, он с братом занялся оленем, явно стараясь отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей в повседневных делах.  
      Ужинали во дворе, у колодца под ветвями старой ивы — летняя ночь, ставшая первой из множества таких же тёплых звёздных ночей, звала из перегретого за день дома в зелёный сумрак деревьев. Засиделись за полночь, потягивая вино, ведя беседы и слушая песни Мэллерин в ожидании, когда остынут настежь распахнутые комнаты дома. И к концу ужина даже молчаливый Элладан поддался разливающемуся в воздухе умиротворению и присоединил свой голос к голосу брата в одной из баллад под несмолкаемый стрекот сверчков.  
      Их было ещё несколько, подобных вечеров. Под ветвями ивы и за столом общей залы, в распахнутые окна которой вливался сладкий аромат ночных фиалок, а ветерок приносил то запах скошенной травы, которую братья заготовили для коней, то тихий шёпот воды от реки за холмами. Почти неделя пролетела незаметно, как один день. И всё меньше поводов для эльдар было оставаться и дальше в старом доме у заброшенной дороги эдайн.  
  
  
      — Когда возвращаются ваши отец и мать? — в который уже раз за последнюю неделю спросил Элладан. Но теперь уже вслух.  
      — Не знаю, их поездки редко бывают определённы. И в этот раз они не сказали ничего наверняка, — ответила ему Эльмирет, бросив на сестру быстрый взгляд.  
      Они снова сидели в главной зале нижнего этажа, и закатное солнце, заглядывая в большие окна, расчерчивало золотыми квадратами пол, стол и сидящих за ужином эльдар. Элладан поднял взгляд от нетронутой тарелки на сидящую напротив Мэллерин и снова повернул в пальцах солонку, словно желая и не решаясь что-то сказать.  
      — Элладан, — рука Мэллерин опустилась на стол, накрывая руку Элладана, и эльда напряжённо замер, едва не просыпав соль, — я ведь уже не раз говорила, что не стоит волноваться о нас.  
      — Как о вас, остающихся здесь вдвоём, можно не волноваться? — вступил в разговор Эльрохир, появляясь за спиной Элладана и собирая со стола пустые тарелки. Он искоса взглянул на брата, поставил перед ним кружку горячего отвара и присел рядом на стул, держа вторую кружку в руках.  
      — Нам нужно возвращаться в Имладрис, — снова заговорил Элладан, поднимая на Мэллерин взгляд. — Мы не можем больше ждать.  
      — Разве я удерживаю вас, друзья? — спросила она, чуть опуская голову и пряча мимолётную улыбку, скользнувшую по губам. — Я знаю, что вас ждёт отец. И что вы и без того слишком задержались в этих краях. — Она чуть пожала ладонь Элладана. — Поезжайте, не беспокойтесь о нас. Мы не пропадём.  
      — Не сомневаюсь, — процедил еле слышно Элладан. — Ни на миг не сомневаюсь в этом, Мэллерин.  
      Сомнения в том, что дочери Эль способны позаботиться о себе, отпали уже давным-давно. И прожитые рядом с Мэллерин недели дали ясно понять, что явившееся в затерянном поселении хрупкое видение одинокой красавицы — лишь мираж. Игра света и теней, голосов и звуков. _Мечты... Но реальность превосходила их во много раз..._  
      Элладан отодвинул от себя тарелку. Мэллерин поднялась, чтобы убрать её. Пальцы эльда чуть дрогнули, потянувшись за исчезнувшим с руки теплом, но он совладал с собой и взял в руки кружку, пряча лицо.  
      — Мы уедем завтра на рассвете, — ровным голосом сказал Элладан, делая глубокий глоток.  
      — Мы соберём вам припасов в дорогу, — обернулась к нему Мэллерин со своей неизменной мягкой улыбкой на нежных губах.  
      Она сделала знак сестре, и Эльмирет присоединилась к ней, выходя за порог дома в очередных домашних делах.  
      Эльрохир, прекрасно ощущавший в последнюю неделю все метания и сомнения брата, подошёл к нему и тихо коснулся плеча.  
      — Нам и вправду нужно ехать, тор. Нет времени ждать приезда их отца. И в нашем присутствии здесь уже нет необходимости.  
      — Да, ты прав. Совершенно прав, Эльрохир. Астальдо и без того, должно быть, заждался нас у Амон Сул. Едем завтра. Если поспешим — наверстаем время и дней через пять-шесть будем уже в Имладрисе.  
      Он отставил кружку, встал и направился в отведённую им с братом комнату на второй этаж. Эльрохир проводил его сочувственным взглядом, но промолчал. Лишь покачал головой, собирая остатки ужина со стола.  
      Элладан остановился у распахнутого окна, вдыхая сладкий аромат свежескошенной травы. Отрешенно наблюдая за тем, как медленно опускается за горизонт солнце, он видел лишь сияние золотистых волос в розоватых отблесках заката.  
  
  
      Они уехали на рассвете, как и сказал Элладан.  
      И быстро, нигде не задерживаясь, проделали путь до Амон Сул через пустынные земли, по-прежнему старательно избегая людского жилья. Первым заговорил Эльрохир, нарушив гнетущее молчание уже перед самым лагерем на вершине холма, где ждал отправленный сюда раньше отряд эльдар.  
      — Помнится, не так давно кто-то упрекал меня в нерешительности и советовал то, что не способен сделать сейчас сам, — произнёс Эльрохир в сторону, словно ни к кому не обращаясь, останавливая бег коня.  
      Элладан тоже осадил разгорячённого скакуна и медленно повернулся к брату.  
      — Что изменится от того, скажу я или нет эти слова? — глухо произнёс он.  
      — Лучше будешь молчать?  
      — Помнишь, что сказала нам напоследок их мать?  
      — Что её дети сами когда-то станут для кого-то бесценным даром? Помню Элладан, — Эльрохир усмехнулся. — Неужто в Эль проснулся талант прорицать?  
      Элладан оставил насмешку брата без внимания и пустил коня шагом по вьющейся вокруг холма тропе.  
      — Элладан, — догнал его брат, — послушай. Ещё есть время. Мы можем вернуться. Можем повернуть назад. Можем отправить Астальдо в Имладрис с посланиями для отца и вернуться туда.  
      — Нет, Эльрохир, — остановил его порыв Элладан. — Нет, не можем, брат. Что я могу сказать, что могу предложить там?  
      — Разве тебе нечего предложить ни ей, ни её семье? Сын владыки Имладриса — не самый худший вариант для любой из эллет.  
      Элладан бросил на брата насмешливый взгляд, но ничего не сказал. А Эльрохир осёкся и замолчал, прекрасно ощущая всю бесполезность подобных разговоров, слышанных не раз от брата по отношению к своим сердечным делам.  
      — Мне нечего ей сказать и нечего обещать, Эльрохир. Ты и сам знаешь, что даже отец не может ясно увидеть сейчас, что ждёт нас. Поехали, доставим послания. Я чувствую, что в Имладрисе ждут нас.  
      Эльрохир промолчал, въезжая за братом в лагерь, и привычная суматоха на время разогнала мрачные мысли и тени в сердцах обоих эльдар.  
      Ночью Элладан снова не спал. Он сидел на развалинах стены, глядя на северо-запад и слушая перебор струн кого-то из отряда эльдар, наигрывающих у разведённого в центре лагеря костра. Его сердце рвалось назад, но холодный разум беспощадно давил желания, рисуя затянутый мглой горизонт. _Не сейчас... не время... не сейчас..._  
      Звуки мелодии рождали в сердце слова, но ни одно из них не сорвалось с его сомкнутых губ. Лишь настойчивые мысли тревожили Незримое.  
  
_От моря до гор,_  
От сомнений к мечте  
Проляжет неверный мой путь.  
  
От мира к войне,  
От желаний к беде  
Придётся однажды свернуть.  
  
Подуют ветра,  
Занесёт снег следы,  
Разделят дожди нас стеной,  
  
Но если ты помнишь,  
Лишь имя скажи.  
Услышу всегда голос твой...  
  
      Несказанные слова так и остались в Незримом, не решившись разбудить напоённую сладкими ароматами короткую летнюю ночь. Наутро эльдар продолжили путь — на восток, с вестями для владыки Имладриса из Митлонда и от дунэдайн. Во главе отряда ехали два темноволосых воителя в роскошных доспехах и плащах работы эльдар. Но теперь уже не было на пустынной дороге никого, кто мог бы с любопытством разглядывать прекрасные лица и ясные серебристо-серые глаза двух близнецов, неразличимых на первый взгляд.  
      Эльрохир молчал, изредка поглядывая на брата и привычно ободряя без слов. Молчал и Элладан. Лишь сердце его по-прежнему боролось с гнётом тяжких мыслей, выстукивая под шаг скакуна: _«Не время... однажды... не сейчас...»_  


  
**Примечания:**

  
Эльмирет - "драгоценная звезда", полное имя; Мирэ - сокровище, драгоценность - детское прозвище эллет.  



	4. Послесловие

  
  
      Они поженились двенадцать лет спустя. Когда развеялись тени над миром, когда благополучно вернулся из похода к Чёрным Вратам Элладан, когда воцарился на троне людей король Эллесар, а эпоха эльфов почти истекла. Свадьбу Мэллерин и Элладана отпраздновали весной 3021 года, и той же весной земли Имладриса вспомнили благословение, что способна подарить лишь владычица эльдар.  
      Уходя за море, лорд Эльронд был спокоен за судьбу одного из детей. _Хотя бы Элладан_...  
      Шли дни, перетекая в года. Лотлориэн быстро опустел после ухода владычицы Галадриэль, и владыка Келеборн перебрался к детям дочери, где по-прежнему в Каминном зале горел огонь и звенели мелодичные голоса.  
      На Запад обитатели Имладриса ушли лишь к концу Четвёртой эпохи, оставив опустевшую обитель наследникам Элессара и угасшей звезды эльдар. С тех пор белоснежные террасы и мраморные лестницы не оглашал больше ни звук лёгких шагов, ни звонкие песни. Лишь шумел ветер, гоняя по стареющему парку осыпающуюся сухую листву, и ревели водопады, вспоминая бесчисленные эпохи, проведённые в благословении эльдар.  
      Но по-прежнему на далёких берегах, где колышутся синие волны, перебирая серую гальку, стоят у причалов горделивые белокрылые суда. По-прежнему они ждут тех, кто пожелает однажды покинуть смертные земли и унестись на закат. Там ещё высятся древние башни, стучат инструменты мастеров, и воды гавани отражают дрожащие огни маяка.  
      И всё также под утро опускаются с Синих гор мутные туманы, прокрадываясь по тихим, обсаженным дубами улочкам и заглядывая через окна в дома. Где живут упрямцы, не желающие покидать остывающие берега, где звенят в зале песни, и где сидят в кругу семей, вдыхая солёный запах моря, темноволосые братья, неразличимые лишь на первый взгляд...  



End file.
